When Least Expected: A Christmas Story
by Music Chick
Summary: {Sorato} One-shot AU - Trying to escape a mob of fan girls, Matt hides in a ferris wheel cart only to find his childhood crush there too. All it takes is one brave soul to clear the air of misunderstandings from the past to receive the best Christmas present ever.


**~x~x~x~x~**

"When Least Expected: A Christmas Story"

 **~x~x~x~x~**

* * *

 _"Hurry! He's getting away!"_

 _"Don't lose him!"_

 _"Why don't you reply to my fan letters? I love you, Matt!"_

Rapid, heavy breaths pushed through Matt's lungs, his hasty footsteps pounding against the snow-laden sidewalk, as he attempted to lose the crowd of fan girls chasing him at eight-thirty in the night. It was Christmas Eve and the last thing he expected to do in these near freezing temperatures was to run for his life.

Usually after his concerts, he'd change his clothes, and in disguise, sneak out the back with his band mates. This was the first time a fan saw through the disguise, and instead of the band sticking together should this ever happen as previously discussed, the band suddenly became 'every man for himself' and dispersed.

Boy, were they going to hear it from him later.

Matt noticed a giant ferris wheel up ahead not far away. The fair was in town! That was the perfect place to lose them. Weaving through people on the sidewalk, the tension of reaching the entrance continued to grow and it felt as if it was becoming harder to breathe with the cooler temperatures. He practically threw his entrance fee at the ticket booth and raced inside.

He couldn't think straight. Anywhere he thought to go there was a line. Sitting at a random table near food trucks was risky, and there was no way he'd hide in a restroom. Continuing to race straight ahead, the entrance for the ferris wheel came to view and the last of the line cleared.

An answered prayer.

"Let me in– _Let me in!"_ Matt pleaded with the controller racing up the stairs to the waiting gate.

"I don't have any empty carts –"

 _"I don't care!"_

"Sheesh! Okay."

Before the door to the bottom enclosed cart opened completely, Matt was already pushing himself in panting. _"Go-Go-Go!"_

"Sir, you do realize this isn't a fast –"

"Oh my God, dude. There's no time to explain!" Matt screamed through the plastic door as it closed. His right fist pounded on it. "Do me a solid and let it rip!"

The controller blinked several times confused at this reaction as he watched Matt panicking in the cart shouting. Giving in, the controller slowly pushed the button activating the ferris wheel not able to break eye contact with him. With both hands flat against the clear, plastic door, Matt sighed in relief hanging his head low while the ferris wheel leisurely brought his cart in the air. At least at this bird's eye view, he could spot where the fans went and if they've left.

Safe at last.

"You know…"

Matt swung around in a panic hearing this unexpected second voice in his cart as the hairs on his arms stood straight.

"Running away from your girlfriends won't make a good impression," the voice teased.

Matt's panic-stricken facial expression softened, recognizing who the voice belonged to. Her name gently flowed from his lips like a lullaby. "Sora…"

"Hi," Sora smiled giving a little wave.

He had to keep track of those girls though. Matt turned back to the door scanning the fairgrounds for his crazy fans. They were heading his direction! Out of reflex, a tiny yelp was released and he quickly stepped back to hide from their view. Doing this resulted in the cart shaking.

"It might be a good idea to sit!" Sora tried holding onto her seat as the enclosed cart steadied itself.

Matt tried balancing himself as he attempted to sit, but lost his balance and fell on the floor causing the cart to shake more. Sora tried reaching out to help him, but doing so worsened the movement of the cart. All she could do was hold on to her seat as she laughed.

And Matt?

Matt wanted to scowl as he laid paralyzed on the floor like a cat waiting for the cart to ease its swing. His first reaction was to always defend himself, but he couldn't with Sora. She was different.

They've known each other since they were seven and at one time considered to be tied to the hip. As they grew older they dabbled in different hobbies. Sora made new friends, like Mimi and Tai. Matt, well, he felt like he didn't fit in her world anymore. How could he not when he was always the last to know of anything about her?

Then again, she did try texting a few times recently. He never replied back. He always overthought what each text she sent meant and could never think of something to say back. Fear of being rejected by his crush always taunted him. But that was silly. How could a kiddy crush still be legit after ten years?

"I think they're gone," Sora spoke looking out to the grounds. Their cart was descending, but still high enough to see a good portion of the fairgrounds. "It's safe to get up. Here," she offered her hand. "Let me help."

"I got it," he smiled sitting up.

"You haven't changed," she smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he grinned sitting next to her.

She shrugged and hugged him tight. "Mmm, I've missed our hugs! I've missed you, Matt. And to think all it took was to be chased into a corner to get three minutes with you."

At first, Matt's muscles tensed from being startled. He wasn't expecting Sora to hug him. He expected…What did he expect? Anger? Bitterness? All from keeping his distance from her? But, wait. Wasn't it the other way around? Didn't _she_ drift away from him?

"That's ok," Sora pulled back and jokingly messed with his hair. "You don't have to say anything. It can be just like we were eleven: I'll guess what you're thinking and you'll say something if it needs to be said. Like for starters, three minutes is the average ferris wheel ride."

Matt glanced at Sora with a smirk shaking his head amused. He knew she knew that wasn't at all what he was thinking. She was skirting around the elephant in the room, if only to ease into it. Knowing Sora, if she was going to bring up a point that she wasn't sure how to do it, she'd do it by stating what she liked to call 'fun facts'.

"Here's another fun fact," she bit her lip waiting for the anticipation to build. He nodded, signaling for her to continue. "Hippos don't technically have sweat glands. They 'sweat' a reddish-orange substance that acts as a sunscreen because their skin is sensitive to…" Sora trailed off, her voice becoming small.

He stopped listening to her.

"Okay," she sounded defeated. Her index finger gently tapped against her lap. "I was trying to say let's talk about the hippo in the cart, instead of the elephant in the room."

They both checked the fairgrounds for any signs of the fans. Nothing.

Matt's index and middle finger twitched in rapid succesion as if playing his bass, a nervous habit that formed through the years. He wanted to spill everything out, but he still wasn't sure where he stood in her world.

Sora released a small breath. "I went to your concert tonight."

"You did?" Shocked, Matt's mouth hung open.

"Yep!" She smiled. "I've gone every time since you started in eighth grade. I couldn't miss something that's important to you."

"Why didn't you say anything, Sora? I would've given you a backstage pass."

"That's why I didn't say anything," she chuckled and winked. "Friends support each other, not take free handouts. I'd like to think I'm contributing to your paycheck. Besides," she looked to the floor blushing, "I'm happy that you go to all of my tennis matches."

It was Matt's turn to blush as he looked away. All this time he thought she never spotted him. Touché.

"Can you guess what I'm thinking?" Sora tucked a dangling stray hair behind her left ear as her eyesight remained on the floor.

"Sora, why did you disappear?" The question was said in a melancholy tone. He used a finger to lift her chin so their eyes could meet. "One minute it's sleepovers and soccer, the next I'm dumped for girls night, fashion and Tai."

She groaned removing his finger from her chin. "Let's get one thing straight. I'm tired of repeating this to everyone in school: Tai's my best friend. That's it."

"It sure doesn't look like it," he muttered.

"Well, that's how it is! And who says I can't have two or three best friends, hmm?" She shoved him with just enough force to show she was annoyed. "Where's that rule?"

"Are we still best friends?" He challenged. "Best friends spend time together. When was the last time we did that?"

"I don't know," she snapped. "When was the last time you answered a text or picked up the phone?"

The ferris wheel eased to a stop and their enclosed cart opened.

"Let's go guys," the controller ordered. "Time's up."

"Go again, my man," Matt ordered the controller with a frown, not taking his eyes off of Sora.

"Rules are rules -"

Irritation flashed in Matt's eyes as he turned to face him. "Obviously no one's in line. What's the harm? Do me another solid, dude. It's Christmas Eve."

Again, the confused controller slowly pushed the button activating the ferris wheel allowing it to begin its leisurely ascend once more.

Matt rested his back against the seat and his head against the plastic window. He waited until the cart almost reached the top before replying downhearted. "I never answered because one day I looked up and you were never home, or you were always busy with a hobby, or with another friend. There was never time for me anymore. Imagine how surprised I was to start getting text messages from you. What was I supposed to say?"

"Me? Never having time for you?" Sora mimicked the same way he sat as hurt dripped from her statement. "You meant the world to me, Matt. I looked up to you. You're the one to push me away, not the other way around."

Matt's head jolted to her direction confused from her confession. "What are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't talk to me anymore."

"What world do you live in? I always talked to you!"

"Caveman grunts don't count! That's how our game started. The one that I guess what you're thinking? Like four minutes ago? That's the only way I could pry a few words out!"

Brokenhearted, Matt took hold of Sora's hands. "You thought I didn't want to talk to you? All this time?"

Sora sniffed pulling her hands away to adjust her winter coat and hat. She turned away watching the clouds. "The silence was deafening."

Matt sat back in his seat taking in all that she said. It was all a misunderstanding; one concocted from their childhood minds. "Do you know who tells the best campfire stories?" He leaned forward resting his arms in his lap. A smile formed as he teased. "Well?"

Sora rolled her eyes. "The ride's almost over. No need to humor me."

 _"I said,"_ he took hold of her hands again. "Do you know who tells the best campfire stories?"

She looked down to his firm hands encircling hers. "Me?"

"Nope!" An impish grin formed. "Ghost stories are plain stupid. Nobody wants to hear those. Me. I tell the best stories."

"As if," she retorted. "Matt Ishida, I made you pee your pants countless times. I'm the best storyteller."

"Alright, then I'm the best cook."

"Oh, man. What a lie," she laughed not believing what she was hearing. "I can totally cook better than you."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"I guess you'll have to come over and prove me wrong." He leaned in, that impish grin growing.

"I guess I will!"

Matt smiled victoriously as Sora's cheeks reddened realizing what she agreed to.

"Sora," he sighed after the silence looking away. Now was a good time to clear the air than ever. "What was interpreted of me not wanting to talk to you was because, I, uh," he held her hand a bit firmer willing himself to not chicken out, "I liked you. I was eleven and wasn't sure what it was I was feeling, but I never once had a clue you thought I didn't want anything to do with you. Do you know how many times we played our 'fun facts' game and I'd always plan out how to tell you what I felt? Every time I tried -"

"Your mouth felt like cotton and it never felt like it was the right time to say it?" Sora finished his thought.

Awkward silence once more hovered over them as the cart descended again.

Sora spoke filling the empty air. "But that's in the past. We're seventeen. A lot has changed since we were eleven."

"I didn't know you liked me," Matt heart raced as this new information was processing.

Sora pulled her hands away from his touch looking down at her feet. "I did say you meant the world to me."

He grinned, partly shy that he couldn't believe this was actually happening. "…Go on a date with me."

Sora's head shot up in surprise and a sudden blush appeared.

"Think about it," Matt said. "We stayed away from each other because of a stupid misunderstanding when we were younger. We shared the same homeroom all these years not sure what to say, yet we still secretly made sure to go to any events the other was involved in."

Sora bit her lip struggling with what to say.

"What's holding you back?" Matt asked.

Before she could answer, the ferris wheel came to a stop again. Both teenagers groaned from this interruption. Before the controller could say a word, Matt turned his attention back to Sora. He waved only his index finger in a rapid horizontal circle several times signaling for the ride to continue. The controller sighed and started the ferris wheel again.

Sora giggled watching the scene unfold.

"What?" Matt chuckled.

"It's just that this must be the most fun that guy's had all day."

"Sora," Matt held her chin tenderly. "Go on a date with me. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it."

"And…and if it doesn't work out? What if our date gets weird? Then we can't stay friends after that."

"Is that your concern?" He laughed. He could understand being scared of not having her in his life anymore after just getting her back. That concern was an easy fix. "Let's find out."

He nuzzled his nose to hers. A small, sharp breath was sucked in by Sora from such a tiny graze. And as their lips touched, she felt as if she was floating among the clouds. Their kiss deepened, Sora pulling on his coat to bring him closer, as electricity sparked in her fingertips and toes. Matt's hands slid from holding her cheeks to pressing against the small of her back. Before more could become of it, he slowly pulled back.

"I'm going to ask this again, Sora Takenouchi," Matt feigned being firm, but spurts of laughter fell in between his question. "Will…you…go…on a date…with me?"

Sora laughed along side with Matt. She tenderly moved aside his bangs from his eyes. His hair was getting long, almost rugged and manly. She'd have to tell him later to leave it this way.

"If it'll mean I can have more kisses like that, then, yes, Matt Ishida, I'll go on a date with you."

"Yeah, you will!" Grinning, his voice boomed with confidence while that impish gleam in his eyes returned.

"Shut up and kiss me again," she laughed pulling him back in.

He willingly obeyed.


End file.
